Akai Ito
|genre = visual novel, adventure, horror, yuri |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |modes = Single-player |media = 1 DVD-ROM }} is a Japanese horror adventure game by Success Corporation, released exclusively for the PlayStation 2 in Japan on October 21, 2004. A reduced price "popular edition," included in developer and publisher SUCCESS' ''SuperLite 2000 Series, was released on October 27, 2005. The title refers to the mythical red string of fate. Akai Ito has not been officially released outside of Japan, but there has been a fan effort to translate it, similar to the popular doujin game Tsukihime. Story To arrange the inheritance because of the loss of her mother, Kei Hatō heads for her father's house in Hemizuka. In the train on the way there, Kei has a mysterious dream of a huge tree and a woman who seems to be lost in sadness. In Hemizuka, Kei learns the secret concealed in her own blood through various meeting with an Oni Slayer, a friend of her late mother, a young girl accompanied by a white fox, and even the mysterious girl from her dreams. Throughout the story Kei is antagonized by the twin oni Nozomi and Mikage. Akai Ito's story varies greatly based upon the player's decisions, which not only affect the flow of the story but also the ending the player receives (several of which suggest romantic feelings among the female characters). Character * (CV:Miyu Matsuki) The main character of the story, Kei is a rather careless person, which is quite ironic considering her favourite phrase is "always be prepared". * (CV:Yuko Minaguchi) The mysterious girl from Kei's dreams. * (CV:Akeno Watanabe) The Oni Slayer Kei meets at the train station, her sword is the very bane of the oni. * (CV:Rie Kugimiya) A girl half Kei's age, accompanied by a white fox. Kei meets her in her father's now abandoned house. * (CV:Asami Sanada) A friend of Kei's deceased mother. She goes by the nickname "West". * (CV:Megumi Kobayashi) Twin oni and the antagonists of the story. * (CV:Kazutaka Ishii) A mysterious male, later known as Kei's brother called Hakuka. * (CV:Nana Furuhara) * (CV:Mamiko Noto) * (CV:Miyuki Sawashiro) Staff *Character design / Original picture : HAL *Script : Tomoyuki Fumotogawa *Music : MANYO (Little Wing) *Background : J.C.Staff Music *Opening theme song 『 Mawaru Sekai de (廻る世界で) 』 by Haruka Shimotsuki / Riya *Ending theme song 『 Tabiji no Hate (旅路の果て) 』 by Haruka Shimotsuki / Riya Adaptations Manga Akai Ito has also received several manga adaptations: a one-shot by Muttri Moony published in the July 2004 issue of Yuri Shimai, by the name "Swear"; and a short manga published in the May and June 2007 issues of Monthly Comic Rush. A special anthology was created for a limited edition version Akai Ito, the anthology featured various stories from different artists. Web Novel A free web novel of Akai Ito was released on Success' official Akai Ito website,Akai Ito web novel, Akai Ito's web novel. it follows one of the storylines accessible when playing the video game. Drama CD One drama CD has been released. It was first released as a Limited Edition version in October 2005 and later a regular version was released on December 26, 2006. Notes and references External links *Akai Ito official website *Akai Ito opening movie(ｵｰﾌﾟﾆﾝｸﾞﾑｰﾋﾞｰ), demo movie(ﾃﾞﾓﾑｰﾋﾞｰ), game demo(体験版) Download for Windows *SUCCESS official site *Aoi Shiro Official Site *ZoharContact's Akai Ito Fan Translation Category:2004 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Horror video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Manga series Category:Light novels Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Romance video games Category:Visual novels Category:Yuri Category:Success games ja:アカイイト zh:紅線 (遊戲)